Needs A Little Work
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it? IDK RATINGS SO IT IS RANDOM
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella honey? Can you come help me with these things?" My mother asked me.

I looked up at my mother, who was holding three boxes full of decorations, that she wants to hang up in our dinner. It is called 'Renee's Dinner' my mom wanted it to be Bella's Dinner, but I knew that no one would come if that was the name, so I convinced her that Renee's Dinner sounded better.

I smiled at her, giggling a little at the scene. "Of course mom." I put my book down and went behind the counteer and helped her put away the things inside the boxes.

Mrs. Kelin was the orignial owner of the dinner, but she was going to give it to my mom once she retired. And as you can guess, she retired. My mom has been working for Mrs. Kelin for years. Well to be exact, ever since my dad and brother left us 8 years ago, when my bother and I were 9 years old. Ever since they left, my mom and I have been doing the whole, 'independent women' thing. My mom never re-married anyone. She really loved my dad, but my dad left because he thought that mom wasn't trying hard enough, and that she was holding him back since she wouldn't move to California with him. Now he is a millionaire, and famous business owner. But I am glad I live with my mom, I never would have learned to be who I am now.

We also own a music store. Itis called 'TB Music' my mom thought it was clever that she made the TB stand for The Best. But no one ever really figured that out...she was disappointed by I told her, that they new that we were the best no matter what. Music is my favoorite thing in the entire world. I even write some songs. Most of them are about my life, my mom, and how I feel.

Unfortunetly, due to the whole 'not rich' thing, no one likes me. Not even the geeks. I am basically the outcast that know one likes at all. Which sucks. But I have my mom. She is my best friend. I never really got along with anyone but her. Even my brother. I only see him once in a while when I go visit them (by force). Emmet refuses to come to Forks Washington. He said that it was too depressing for him to even enter. The jerk.

My dad was always trying to get me to move in with him, saying that he could offer me much more then my mother ever could. But I always tell him that he can never give me what mom had already given me. Time and love. Why do you think Emmet is so spoiled and rude? Because daddykins was never around. He was always busy and he never mentioned the word love once, only when I left or when he wanted to compliment something. The only time that he ever takes time off is when I am about to leave from the time that I spent there.

My dad buys me a lot of things. He bought me a guitar, a piano, a drum set, heck he bought we a studio of my own to record. It is in the basement of our music store which is right down the street from our house. I also have a piano at his house.

Emmett loves hearing me play the piano, although he will never admitt it. I always catch him hiding behind the door of the basement listening, or him sitting in the basement with his headphones in and no song playing.

I love my dad, I really do I even tell him. But he is snobbish unfortunetly. And my brother followed in his foot steps. It was depressing to know, but it was the truth.

"Thank you honey. This place is going to be great." My mom said smiling as she looked around the dinner. The same people still worked here. We didn't want that to change. We were all one big family here. We got along so well.

There was the cook, Angela. Then the waiters, Ben, Phil and Chris. THen the waitresses Jenna, Justine, and Lydia. There was a new waitress coming named Esme. She has one kid my age, and her husband is a doctor and the local hospital. She is the nicest person ever.

"No porblem mom. I agree." I looked at the place. It looked like a cafe on one side then a dinner on the other, but it balanced out making it the number one hang out place.

"Why don't you go down to the music store and give poor Lizzy a break." My mom said as she kissed my forehead.

I nodded and grabbed my jacket and pulled on my boots. I grabbed my books and put them into my bag and went to the book store that we own.

Lizzy was a 28 year old woman who is a single mom. She is so nice. SHe is like a older sister to me sometimes.

As I walked to the store, I got a text message. It was from my dad.

_Hello Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come visit me this week so that you and your brother could spend some time together before school starts. I also have a suprise for both of you. Ask your mother if you can come, I will buy the tickets when you want to come.  
Love Dad._

I rolled my eyes and called my mom.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you alright?" She asked in an anxious voice.

I laughed, "Calm down mom. I am just calling to tell you dad wants me to visit him next week. He said he has a suprise for Emmett and I."

"Ugh. That man has inpecable timing." My mom mumbled. "Yeah of course you can go honey, just not to long tell him." She said in an irrated voice.

"I don't have to go mom I can-"

"No honey, you need to spend some time with your brother and your dad." She said interrupting me.

I dighed, "Alright."

We said goodbye and I hung up.

I texted my dad saying that I can come but I can't stay for to long. He booked me a ticket for this friday. Which I thought was perfect. It was the day after the opening of the dinner.

I enterd the music shop taking in the smell of the store.

I looked over at the counter and saw Lizz reading a book.

SHe looked up and smiled, "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

I smiled at her. "NOthing, mom said that you can go home, I will take it from here." I giggled as I put on my apron and hung up my jacket.

Lizz rolled her eyes, but smiled "Thanks Bella." She hung up her apron, and grabbed her jacket. "I was just about to close up. So if you want to you can." She said smiling nodding her head toward the basement door.

SHe was the only other empolyee who new what was in the basement.

"Har har, yes make fun of Bella and her secret studio." I said in a sarcastic voice.

Lizz laughed, "Alright, be safe and remember, always say no" She said with a pointed look. I laughed and nodded my head.

Then she left.

I locked the door and put the closed sign up. I ran to the basement door and unlocked it.

As I entered the basement, I saw my baby. My grand piano.

I started up the piano and started to write a song up. I never am in here unless I have free time, which is really never, so I am always inspired when I come down here.

I pulled out my note book and started to write down some lyrics. I cam up with something after 28 minutes of thinking. Then I started to writre the piano part. I was done with a new song within an hour andd a half.

My mom always said that I am an amazing writer. She thinks that I can become famous one day. I laugh at her and tell her to keep dreaming. Event though that is my number one dream in the world.

I still didn't have a name yet but I liked it. It was something that had been bothering my mind and the song made it known.

(Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton)

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_  
_When I think of you_  
_And I wonder_  
_If you ever _  
_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
_And I don't belong_  
_Living in your_  
_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

_And I, I_  
_Don't want to let you know_  
_I, I_  
_Drown in your memory_  
_I, I_  
_Don't want to let this go_  
_I, I_  
_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_  
_And I still miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass us by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_If I could _  
_Just hold you_  
_Tonight_

As I sang the song, I realized I was thinking of my brother and my dad. I would walk a thousand miles just to see them. I love my mom, but I miss my other family too.

When I looked at my piano for a little while I heard somone say.

"Knock knock." I turned and saw my mom at the top of the stairs.

I smiled. "Hi."

"Hey honey." My mom came down the stairs and kissed my forehead."So you write a new song?" She asked.

I nodded and bgan to play for her.

Once I finished the song, she hugged me and started to cry. "Oh honey, I know you miss your dad and brother." It amazes me how she knows me so well.

Suddenly she got up and said, "I have to make a phone call really quick honey."

I nodded and started to play my piano again.

Something tells me she is up to something...

A/N: so? Any good? I know I keep wrting new stories but I am so bored lol, I have nothing for the other ones. This idea just came into my head.

BellaLaila87

P.S. Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I looked out side as I saw the plane land on the ground and 3 o'clock in the morning.

Yes I said three o'clock in the damn freaking morning. I am ready to kill my father.

I am so tired. He said that this was the only time that the plane to California would leave. THe next one wouldn't be until 9:30 at night.

Honestly. I would rather the 9:30 one.

I grabbed my bag and started to get ready to get off the plane.

Of course my dad had me fly in first class. Which really bothered me. I mostly sat and read my book. Listened to my ipod too.

I walked off the plane and looked for someone that was suppose to pick me up. To my complete suprise my dad was here. He was smiling and waving for me to come forward.

I looked at him in shock. I walked over and said to him, "Okay I know it is 3 in the morning, but I didn't know my hulitionations were that bad."

He laughed, "Funny Bella. And yes it is possible for me to be up this early, I will have you know."

I rolled my eyes, "So you never picked me up from my other flights when they were landing at like 5 or 4 in the afternoon, but in the morning at such an early time you have no problem," I rolled my eyes at him again, "You are such a weird dad."

He laughed and hugged me. I wasn't used to this. I smelt him to see if he had been drinking at all.

He laughed and said, "No Bella I don't drink this early in the morning, maybe coffee but I am not drunk."

Man I am easy to read.

"Lets go find your brother, he went to go get your luggage."

"Wait, wait, wait. You actually got Emmett here? Emmett the one who won't wake up till 12 in the afternoon if you let him?" I looked at him shocked. "What did he do?"

He laughed, "He went to a party and didn't get back until 3 in the morning, so I thought it would be a suitable punishment if he was woken up this early like I was when he was at the party."

I laughed and said, "Now that makes more sense."

He laughed and put his arm around me and started to tow me towards the luggage cart Emmett had waiting. He had fallen asleep on the cart and he was crushing my bag.

My dad and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

I sat next to my brother to see if it wouyld wake him. It didn't so I jumped on his back and screamed "WAKEY WAKEY!"

He screamed so loud, he sounded like a little girl. I was rolling on the floor laugh. My dad was trying to keep a straight face but didn't succed, he was holding his sides in laughter.

Emmett looked so pissed off, he got up at started to wake out the exit.

I finally stopped laughing and grabbed my bag, pulled my dad's arm, and walked to find Emmett leaning against a limo.

I shook my head in disapproval, with a frown on my face. Emmett saw and rolled his eyes at me and smirked. My dad got uncomfortable, and cleared his throat, and walked over and opened the door for me to go inside.

The whole ride there was an uncomfortable silence. Ah the joys of men.

**A/N: OMG i have not updated a story in I dont know how long. and i know this isnt alot at all but this is all I got. I am taking such hard classes this year. Sorry :( I promise to update more :) Peace out**

**Lailadeliah87**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

When we got back to the house Emmet went straight to bed. So did dad. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I am not one of those people who just put their head down on a pillow and fall dead asleep. It takes me a long while to sleep. So I fixed myself some breakfast, then after I ate I went to my music room in the basement. To my piano.

When I got down I sat right on my piano. I started to play Amazing Grace, because it is one of my favorites. I sang along as I played. This song always helped to calm me down when I was little. My mom used to sing it to me all the time. Her mother's name was Grace.

Then I played Bad Day by David Powter. I love this song. After I played that I decided to write a new song, so I grabbed my sheet music and started to write.

While I have been writing I heard heavy footsteps by the door and someone then sitting as I am playing. It is either Emmett or my dad. Most likely Emmett.

It has been at least an hour now, I am finally finished with my song. It is sort of sad in a way. I don't know why it is, it just came to me that way. It is called "I'll remember You (By No Secrets).

_It has been so long since we have talked_  
_I hope that things are still the same_  
_hoping they will never change_  
_cause what we had can't be replaced_  
_don't let our memories fade away_  
_keep me in your heart for always_

_You made me believe_  
_that I can do almost anything_  
_stood right by me_  
_through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember you,_  
_and baby that's forever true_  
_you're the one that I'll always miss_  
_never thought it would feel like this_  
_I'll be there for you, _  
_no matter what you're goin' through_  
_in my heart you'll always be, forever baby_  
_I'll remember you_

_I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried_  
_You'll always be the sun in my sky_  
_It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday_  
_Even though we go seprate ways_

_You made me believe_  
_that I can do almost anything_  
_You stood right by me_  
_through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember yooooou,_  
_and baby that's forever true_  
_you're the one that I'll always miss_  
_never thought it would feel like this_  
_I'll be there for yooooou, _  
_no matter what your goin' through_  
_in my heart you'll always be, forever baby_  
_I'll remember you_

_If the day should come when you need someone_  
_(you know that i'll follow)_  
_I will be there_  
_Don't ever let there_  
_be a doubt in your mind _  
_'cause I'll remember you, you_

_I'll remember you,_  
_and baby that's forever true_  
_you're the one that I'll always miss_  
_never thought it would feel like this_  
_I'll be there for you, _  
_no matter what your goin' through_  
_in my heart you'll always be, forever baby_  
_I'll remember you_

_Forever baby, I'll remember you_

I wasn't exactly sure who I had written it about, but I knew it had some meaning to someone I knew or was going to know.

EMPOV.

Bella is here. Finally. I have missed her piano playing so much. I know she gave dad a cd of her piano music, but I can't help but miss the real thing.

I know I make it seem like I can't stand her, but she is the only reason why I actually try for something. I am planning on going to the same college as her so that I can see her and make sure my baby sister is okay. I won't tell her that, but I will still do it.

My family is the only thing I have. My mom and I talk to each other all the time, though no one knows about that at all. I call her every night to see how she and Bella are doing. I know she is still in love with my dad. And I know my dad is still in love with her. He hasn't dated or even talked to another woman with emotion. He loves her. He was an idiot to even think about leaving her at all. But he wanted things, she wanted things. It was stupid. But now that my dad has everything he ever dreamed of, he wants what he had before. Now he can't have that.

I here the piano playing as I am laying in my bed. I try to go downstairs as quietly as I can. I go into the kitchen to get something to eat which is right next to the basement doors. I hear Amazing Grace playing. She really loves that song. I don't know why she does but she finds it so interesting. I like it to but I think it is to old fashion for me.

The song ends and then she plays Bad Day. That is one of my favorite songs of all times, especially when it is played by Alvin and The Chipmunks. Best movie ever.

I know after two songs that she is going to begin writing a new song. She always does. She always mends the two together somehow. It works.

I listen as she sings. It is so beautiful, and is exactly what I would do for her. Always there for her when she needs someone. I'll never forget her ever. I love her to much to forget her. She is so fragile and tiny and breakable. She is so innocent. So lucky.

Her song ends. She starts to play another. I know the song well. She wrote this when we were about 13. She worked hard on the piece. She wrote it for mom's birthday. It is called Courage Is...(A/N: It is by The Starnge Family).

_Take all my vicious words_  
_And turn them into something good_

_Take all my preconceptions_  
_And let the truth be understood_

_Take all my prized possessions_  
_Leave only what I need_

_Take all my pieces of doubt_  
_And let me be what's underneath_

_Courage is when you're afraid, _  
_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain, _  
_But you keep on living anyway_

_We all have excuses why_  
_Living in fear something in us dies_  
_Like a bird with broken wings_  
_It's not how high he flies, _  
_But the song he sings_

_Courage is when you're afraid, _  
_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain, _  
_But you keep on living anyway, _  
_You keep on living anyway_

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down_  
_It's how many times you get back up_

_Courage is when you've lost your way, _  
_But you find your strength anyway_

_Courage is when you're afraid_  
_Courage is when it all seems grey_  
_Courage is when you make a change, _  
_And you keep on living anyway_

_You keep on moving anyway_  
_You keep on giving anyway_  
_You keep on loving anyway_

I sat there listening, and then I heard someone coming down the stairs and I saw my dad.

He looked at me then at the door to the basement and then back at me. He nodded and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" He said it as a question but it sounded more like a fact.

I nodded, "You niether?"

He nodded, "I can't sleep knowing the fact that she is here." He siad it more to himself then to me. I know how much he loves Bella. For some reason me, my mom, and my dad, all live for one reason mostly. And that's Bella. I don't know what it is that makes her so special. Her good heart, the way she forgives people so easily for stupid mistakes they have made, her talent with music, or how tiny and frail she is.

I looked at my dad when I heard a sniffle. He was crying.

I was shocked. He looked up at me then turned away and grabbed the phone from the counter and ran back upstairs. I followed in suit once I heard Bella close up the piano.

I didn't want to be caught.

BPOV

I heard loud footsteps on the stairs going up. As I went upstairs I looked at the clock. 9:30 AM. Wow time goes by.

I heard someone on the phone upstairs and assumed it was my father making a business call. Figures. He is always working. I regreted the thought once I thought it. My father is only trying to make a living. It shouldn't bother me. So why does it?

I turned on the TV to the news channel, even though I never watch TV. As I did I heard footsteps coming on down from upstairs. I knew it was Emmet once I heard the fake yawn.

_"Hearthrob sensation Edward Cullen has stated that he is taking a break from the rockstar life and is settling down in a small succluded place where he can relax and be a teenager. 'I want to experience what every other teenager experiences, even if it means waking up at 7 in the morning.' Said Edward to the reporter who was talking with him._

_What everyone wants to know, is where does he plan on going?"_

I changed the channel. I could care less what this idiot of a star did. I bet he can't even sing, that he has it produced. Again I felt guilty for thinking this. He seemed like a nice guy (NOT) even if he had multiple girlfriends and his father was a former singer on top of that and his mother was a former model, but whatever. I turned to see Emmet laughing.

I raise my eyebrow, "What are you laughing about?"

He shook his head, "I can't believe he is actually doing it."

I looked at him confused, "Whose doing what?"

He looked up at me as if finally realizing that I was standing there in front of him. "Edward, he is actually going to go to high school for his senior year."

I looked at him kind of shocked, "You know Edward Cullen?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes and no I'm not getting an autograph of him for you."

I wrinkled my nose, "Ew no! Why would I want an autograph from a manwhore." And then I slapped my hand over my mouth once I heard what I had said to Emmet, for all I know they could be best friends, I looked at Emmet, "I am so sorry, I didnt mean it like that. I-"

He laughed. "Nah, Bella it's the truth, now if only someone could say that tohis face and then we will be in progress. I really wish that guy would settle down with girls. I mean he thinks that these girls actually care about it him but they are all just using him for his fame. " He shook is head with a frown on his face.

I felt bad for my thought before about him. " That must really stink not knowing the truth just because you are famous and people observe you differently than others."

Emmet laughed again, "Don't feel too bad, the only reason why Edward is going to a school is because he totaled his car and was all over the news for being in a video drinking. He is living with his aunt and uncle somewhere in Washington ironiclly enough." He kept talking not really realizing what he was saying then his face went hard when he noticed me again, "Don't go off telling the papparazzzi about this."

I rolled my eyes at him, so typical of him not to trust me, "Yeah right like I know any papparizzi. Geez Emmet think before you say." I said in my most sarcastic voice. He rolled his eyes at me.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs againn and looked up to see it was my dad.

I looked at both me and Emmett and smiled. "I got a suprise for both of you. Meet me in the living room in five minutes." He said rushing off into the bathroom I assume.I laughed on the inside wondering how he didn't notice that we were already in the living room.

I went to the book self and waited for my dad to come back to tell us the suprise.

A/N: How is it? Please do review if you dare lol.

BellaLaila87 3


	4. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	5. Chapter 4- News

BPOV  
Dad sat down In front of me and Emmett. A very serious face on. This should be good...  
"We are moving to Washington."  
There is silence  
Followed by...  
"WHAT?!"  
...and it wasn't me...  
Dad lifted up his hands, "Now Emmett calm down-"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN DAD! WHY ARE WE MOVING BACK THERE?!" Emmett erupted jumping up from his set and now is pacing back and forth , but not looking away from dad the entire time.

Dad rubbs his hands over his face "Son it's complicated. There is new business starting in Seattle and... " he turns to me slightly " I don't want to be a part from both my children anymore."  
I feel my chest tighten a bit as he says this. I didn't really know he cared that much or at all really.  
Only recently did I start to get the feeling he cared...but it's really nice to know. I feel myself smile a little

In my daze Emmett storms off into the other room.

Dad focuses his a attention on me now "How do you feel about this Bella"

I smiled slightly "Well I'm not the one that has too move so I'm all good here," dad laughed slightly, "but ..." i hesitated a bit but finally spoke what i really wanted to say "I'm glad you guys are coming closer to me...and mom. Does she know?"

I was curious if she did. I don't know how she would take it. She still isn't over dad and she isn't shy to admit it to me. But would she be okay with him around?

My dad rubbed his neck nervously "Actually that's another thing I wanted to specifically talk to you about."  
And here we go. "You did tell her right?"

He looked up shocked "Oh of course I did. In fact she was the one that suggested it."  
Okay these surprises keep getting bigger and bigger.

"Then what do you need my help with" I felt the confusion setting in. What could he possibly need my help for?

He swallowed had and leaned forward in his seat. All the things he does when he is nervous now all he needs to do is...yup he ran his fingers through his hair. This is major.

"Bells. I was wondering- well I was hoping that you could- well if you wanted to you don't have to"

He was stuttering all over the place. Oh boy "Dad just spit it out already"

"Wouldyouwanttohelpmewinyourmotherback" he said it so fast I didn't hear him, but I hear my heart racing at what I thought he said.

"Dad say it slower I can't hear you." He isn't looking at me now he is looking at the ground but if he was he would see my eyes have grown the sizes of quarters

He sighed "I was hoping you would want to help me-" Swallow. "- in trying to win your mother back. "

Dad jumped when I squealed so loud and attacked him.  
"YES YES YES YES! I will help you win mom back!" I backed up suddenly which surprised him since he had just only put his arms around me to hug me back. I looked at him seriously. "But dad. You have to promise- no SWEAR that you won't hurt her again. Because I don't think she will be able to handle it again if you leave."

He then pulled me in for a hug again, "Bella, I don't think I'll be strong enough to do that again even if I tried. I've been miserable. And I hate it that it took me so long to see it. I still love your mother no matter how much time has passed and I hope she still loves me too."

I close my eyes and smile hugging him. This was the man I remembered. This was my dad. I'm tempted to tell him she still loves him... But I think he needs to fight for her first. So instead I say " I think you still have a chance dad. I really do."

CHPOV

Holding Bella right now, and her telling me is have a fighting chance with the woman I love is one of the greatest moments of my life. I just hope more of these moments continue

When Renee called me yesterday and told me that I need to move back there. I thought that she was asking me back which I didn't deserve in the slightest. But then she brought up how Bella and Emmett needed both their mother and father around. Not just to talk to on phone calls or visit very few months. And I couldn't have agreed more.

So we made the arrangement that Emmett and myself would move back to Forks and since Seattle isn't that bad of a drive from there I was starting a new business there. But until I could get it up and running, we would be staying with her and Bella.

I couldn't have asked for more.

For some time now I have realized my mistakes. Of leaving Renee and Bella behind an just taking Emmett with me. I realize now that I could have started my success in Seattle and just commuted back and forth, but no. I was stubborn then and I HAD to be here in California. But no more. I didn't want to separate my family any longer. But most importantly. I didn't want to be separated any longer from the love of my life.

I have been told before by this beautiful little girl that you always have a second chance. I just hope that I deserve this one.

EPOV

I can't believe this is happening.

Right now I am in Spoons or Sparks Washington to live with my aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle as well as my cousin Alice. My aunt Esme has assured me that I will love it and that Alice is new to school as well and that people are supper nice. This is a magical place.

More like hell.

My stupid parents had to send me to this stupid place because I accidentally totaled my car. My baby. They over react WAY too much. I mean, James Hunter last week BLEW UP HIS JEEP. For fun! And all his parents did was buy him a new car and take away his head phones. Which he has a million! This is sooo unfair.

"Edward! Come down! Dinner!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs. Man! That girl can yell.

I got a text suddenly. I looked down. It was from Emmett Swan.

Huh. Wonder how he is doing.

"Hey man. Looks like I'm in the same boat as you. My dad is moving me back with him to Forks Washington as well. See you there :/"

I was stunned. And then slapped my forehead. "So that's the name of the town!"


	6. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


	7. Chapter 5- A Visitor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters :)

**Dear readers,**

** I have another chapter coming tomorrow for this I am just working on it I hope you like this one ;)**

**Love Always,  
BellaLaila87**

**BPOV**  
As we got off the plane I was nervous

What was it going to be like living with my brother and dad again?

Where things going to go wrong, right, tragic, great? I didn't know. What would Emmett do while we were here, how would he treat mom, how would he treat me school? Will he defend me against others or outcast me like the rest have been doing for as long as I can remember?

And how is it going to go down with mom and dad. I want them back together. So badly but how will this affect mom. I know that she asked him to come but why? And will dad leave again? I just wish all these questions could be answered for me.

"Hey Emmett, isn't your friend Edward here as well? I believe his parents said something like that to me at the country club before we left." Dad said to Emmett as we were driving down the street to my- I mean our house.

"Yeah he is coming over now." Emmett said nonchalantly looking out the window.

"Excuse me." Both of them turned to look at me surprised by my out burst.

"I said he is coming over." Emmett said again looking annoyed at me. "Is that a problem?" He replied saracticly

I got mad, "yeah as a matter of fact it is. You haven't seen mom in who knows how long, don't you think you should spend oh I don't know at least 5 seconds with her before you chill out with a troubled celebrity?" I felt my face get red. I knew he was going to be rude, yes, but to do this to mom? When he only just got here? No way

"Shut up Bella I can do whatever I want." Emmett said and jumped out of the car. I didn't even realize we had pulled up to the house. When I got out of the car I saw mom walking out looking at Emmett as he slammed the front door.

"No what is his problem?" She asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Bella put him in his place." Dad said smiling down at me

I Rolled my eyes. "I was only telling him what he should have already know."

Mom laughed shaking her head at me. Then went to dad to give him a hug.

I wanted to give them some time to talk so I left and told them I was going in the house where my piano was in the living room. They just nodded, looking at each other. I couldn't help but smile.

I got to the piano right away and started to play a few songs.

_***( A/N: Inner Strength By Hilary Duff watch?v=dfbNiIlsSAA )**_

"Gotta find your inner strength  
If you can't then just throw life away  
Gotta learn to rely on you

Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too  
You're beautiful inside and out  
Lead a great life without a doubt  
Don't need a man to make things fair  
'Cuz more than likely he won't be there  
Listen girl, gotta know it's true  
In the end all you've got is you"

I loved that song by Hilary Duff even if it was so short. I made me feel like I was important and that I need to strive for something. I decided to play a song by Miranda Cosgrove next. I love her song 'Hey You'

(A/N: Hey You by Miranda Cosgrove)

"You always see the beauty in a passing cloud  
You're the one who fixes me when I'm down  
And you don't think twice, do you?  
You could find one diamond in a mine  
But you're the one whose shining from miles around  
And you don't see that, do you

And when the day is done  
Do you have the feeling?  
That you're all alone  
Giving up on your own dreams

Hey you, it's your turn to  
See the beauty in yourself  
Just like you tell everyone else  
Hey you, am I getting through?  
If you would only see yourself  
The way you see everyone else  
The way I always see you  
I see you, hey you, hey you

If you fly like Icarus to the edge  
I could be there talking you back  
Don't forget, don't got there, do you?

And when the night is long  
Do you wake up hearing  
A voice inside  
Calling out for you, oh, please

Hey you, it's your turn to  
See the beauty in yourself  
Just like you tell everyone else  
Hey you, am I getting through?  
If you would only see yourself  
The way you see everyone else  
The way I always see you  
I see you, hey you

Hiding in the background  
Thinking you're not pretty  
Holding back your thoughts  
Cause whose gonna listen?  
Hiding behind a half smile  
Hey, it's such a pity  
Everybody's missing out  
While you're busy  
Holding it all inside, inside

Hey you, it's your turn to  
See the beauty in yourself  
Just like you tell everyone else  
Hey you, am I getting through?  
If you would only see yourself  
The way you see everyone else  
The way I always see you  
I see you, hey you  
What you're gonna do?"

I decided to finish it off with a song I had written a while ago. When I was feeling realy down when the ones at school were putting me down

(A/N: Skyscraper By Demi Lovato)

_"[Verse 1:]_  
Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_[Verse 2:]_  
As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_[Bridge:]_  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper"

I felt my heart racing my stomach twisting the entire time I was singing and I didn't know why. Emmett then came into the room and smiled, "Hey Eddie, whatcha doing just standing there?"

I whipped my head around to find none other Edward Cullen leaning against the frame leading into the living room with a flushed face rubbing the back of his neck rolling his eyes at Emmett. "Nothing man I just got here don't you read your texts?" He looked at me and winked.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to my piano. I did not need this.

"And who is this Emmett?" I heard Edward say though he sounded a little closer but I didn't pay attention. I started playing some scales to keep myself occupied until they left so I could start a new song.

"Oh that's my twin sister Bella." Emmett told him going back into the kitchen, "Come on, I grab you a snack."

I started playing the beginning to 'Hey Jude' when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around to be met with green emerald eyes. "Hello."

I looked at him confused. Why was he still here? "Uh, hi." I said turning back to the keys. But he just followed and stood next to me, "I'm Edward, but I know you already know that." He said with a smirk giving me this weird look.

"Uh huh and I'm Bella but I know you already know that" I fired it right back at him giving him a smirk of my own. When his face went down I thought 'Yes! He is finally going to leave' so I started up the song again but he just started talking once more.

"So you free Saturday night Bella?" He asked leaning closer to me. Still giving me that weird look.

I looked away and started playing again replying, "No."

"What?!" He sounded so shocked. Ha! Probably never told no.

"I said 'no' but let me clarify, I am not free Saturday night." I said looking at him while still playing giving him a sassy smirk. "Bye, I believe your friend Emmett is waiting for you."

He stood there for another good five seconds, before he left mumbling to himself. Whatever. Weirdo.

I kept on playing, but for some reason in the back of my mind I heard a voice giggling saying, 'Oh just wait.'

Weird again.

**Review Please! Would mean the world to me if you did and told me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 6- Dancing Around

EPOV

That she had the nerve to say that to me! God no girl ever said no to me! Who did she think she was huh? Just because she is beautiful, and talented does she think she is actually better than me? No one! And I mean no one! Is better than Edward Cullen. This girl just started a war. I was gonna have her in the palm of my hands. That she can say no to me geez….

RPOV

I giggled as I listened to how my daughter responded to this Edwards request. She is feisty for sure, but he seems up for challenges.

"What Ren?" Charlie whispered in my ear. God I have missed him so much.

I smiled at him and whispered, "They are gonna fall in love."

Charlie looked flabbergasted "What?! Are you crazy, that boy is arrogant and rude and not good enough for my baby girl!" He ranted in a whisper. I loved it when he called Bella that, she is his baby after all.

"Oh I know he is. Now. But Bella is going to change all that, now I know that sounds cheesy," I said interrupting him from what I knew he was going to say, "But Bella has a hold on him already that you can just see, he is going to want to be with her in the right way soon." I said matter-of-factly.

Charlie just shook his head smiling knowing that I was right, "I won't bet against you Ren, I never will."

BPOV

I finished playing on the piano I got tired of it.

"Hey Bella you want to listen to the radio?" Mom asked me as she started unpacking some of dad's things with him right beside her. It was good seeing them together again.

"Yeah sure!" I said smiling as I turned it on. Ironically Edward Cullens song 'Body Language' started playing.

"oooh I love this song!" Mom said and started dancing.

I started dying of laughter as dad started dancing with her, they looked so goofy trying to dance with the music but I decided, 'if you can't beat them, join them'.

I started singing along with the music

"_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear /Ooo, that body's like music to my ear/ Ooo, that body's like music to my ear/'Cause what you want is right here"_

Mom laughed and started singing along too.

_Oh she, oh she so international/ The way, the way she get it on the floor/ I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you/ I want to get to know you better"_

We danced around the room shaking our butts while laughing at each other singing the bridge now at the top of our lungs going into the chorus:

"_Parlez vous francais?/ Konichiwa/ Come and move in my way/ Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe/ That thing you got behind you is amazing"_

"_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French/ But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense/ It's her, her body, her body, her body language/ It's her, her body, her body, her body language/ The way she moves around/ When she grinds to the beat/ Breaking it down articulately/ It's her, her body, her body, her body language/ It's her, her body, her body, her body"_

Out of nowhere we heard an 'ehemm' coming from the entrance of the living room.

There was an irritated Emmett and an amused (but still trying to look mad at me) Edward.

Me and mom looked at each other and just started laughing so hard, cause really who else could say that while they were dancing in their home singing obnoxiously the singer of said song would come in and catch you? That's right, no one.

Dad started to laugh too, as he started to seem to understand why we were laughing. I started to hold my stomach going down to the floor, I was dying and mom leaned on my shoulder coming down to the floor with me.

Emmett just made a huffed, irritated sound, "We're going out."

I laughed even more at that, finally looking up at them, calming down, "I don't know where you're gonna go. There is pretty much nothing here."

All of a sudden my mom's face brightened up and a smile broke across her face….this cannot be good for me.

"Bella! Why don't you show the boys around." My mom said.

"What?!" Both Emmett and I shouted, "No way!" Emmett continued on, I shot daggers at him, but I couldn't help to agree.

"No way mom, you guys need help here." I said trying to be a voice of reason.

"I could use a tour from someone around here. You can even meet my cousin Alice."

Both Emmett and I looked at Edward dumbfounded that he was siding with our mother.

"Marvelous! It's settled than!" My mom pushed me forward motioning for Edward to grab my coat off the hook, and surprisingly he did. But the surprise left when he tossed it at me.

I turned to my mom and hissed, "Mom you canNOT be serious about this right now?!"

My mom just smiled hugging me than whispered in my ear, "You'll thank me later darling."

I just shook my head pulling away while putting on my jacket thinking 'No I won't'. And motioned for the guys to get moving.

When we stepped outside I felt a hand on my waist but shrugged it off when I felt a spark, and turned to the two of them. Putting my hands on my hips, "Okay here is what's going to happen."

They both looked at each other confused. Good.


	9. Chapter 7- I Don't Want

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters.**

**Dear Readers,  
This is a short chapter yes, yes I know, I know. But I just wnted you guys to see what happened while bella and her mother and father were dancing with Edward and Emmett. I will have Chapter up soon and you will know what Bella will say to the boys ;) promise.**

EPOV _(Flashback)_

_I pulled up to the curb of the Swan residents. It seemed so small but compared to the rest of this town it was one of the biggest houses here. Weird._

_I saw Mr. Swan talking with a women whom I could only assume was his ex-wife. Again, weird._

"_Hey Mr. Swan, is Emmett inside?" I asked him shaking his hand to be polite. _

_Mr. Swan smiled politely, "Yes he is inside. Oh and this is Renee, Emmett's mother." He added the ending part when Renee or Mrs. Swan elbowed him in the stomach giving him a look. He is still whipped, pathetic like my uncle._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Edward. Please call me Renee." Renee said smiling up at me, she was so small, shaking my hand._

_Her smile was infectious like my aunts, I couldn't help but smile, "Nice to meet you too Renee."_

_I started to walk to the house when I heard a piano playing. Huh. Emmett never told me he played the piano._

_But then the most beautiful voice started singing, and I figured that that certainly wasn't Emmett at all. I opened the front door as quietly as I could, thankfully the songbird didn't stop singing at the slight creek. I followed the melodious sound into the living and was shocked. And that never happens_

_Sitting there was a petite girl with long brown her that laid on her waist. I couldn't see her face though. But I could hear her voice._

"_You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am, Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper, Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper"_

_You can hear the pain in her voice. I'd never heard that song before. I would have to look it up when I got the chance._

""_Hey Eddie, whatcha doing just standing there?" Emmett said. God I hated it when he called me that and he knew it too._

_But as he said this the girl at the piano wiped her head around to look at me and I felt my face go red looking into those big brown eyes and heart shaped face. Her red a light red and shaped like cupid bow. _

_When I asked her out she said no, and she started playing this melody that got stuck in my head. I started to get words in my head with it "_I don't want another pretty face,"

""_I said 'no' but let me clarify, I am not free Saturday night." Bella said with a fierce attitude to it. I felt the irritation and confusion as she told me she basically didn't want me. But who couldn't want me?_

_Going with Emmett upstairs we basically just complain about everything. About our parents about this place and how we wish we were out partying in California instead of being her in Forks, Washington with the population of 375. Kind of a downer._

"_Hey what is that noise going on downstairs?" I say to Emmett. It sounds really familiar for some reason._

"_I don't know man, probably just my family listening to the radio. Hey you want to go somewhere, yeah know, no here?" Emmett says with a smirk._

'_I don't know I want to see Bella again.' I think in my head, but then shake it surprised at my thoughts. I want to see Bella again? _"I don't want just anyone to hold" _every time I think of her, a new lyric comes into my mind, we need to go. "Okay man lets go."_

But when we get downstairs it's a sight to see. Watching Bella dancing to my song, _my song_, is something I have never felt before.

And when their mom offers Bella as a tour guide I can't stop myself from agreeing to her coming along, to spend more time with her though I don't know why I would want that. She doesn't even want me. But that's all going to change, because I am going to make her want me.

Thus leading us to Bella stopping us as we get outside.

""Okay here is what's going to happen." Bella said with her hands on her hips and her eyes focused on us as she tries to make sure that we a listening to her

"_I want you and your beautiful soul."_


	10. Chapter 8: Sing To Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, that belongs to Stephanie Meyers ;)**

**Shout out to lizakimiko for giving me the idea of using the songs "All The Pretty Girls" by fun, and "Trespassing" and "Whatya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert! It really inspired me to go with this chapter and to spear on Edwards growing feelings for Bella without realizing he has these feelings ;D**

BPOV

"What are you talking about Bella?" Emmett asks in a confused tone.

I roll my eyes at him like he doesn't know how this is going to work. I look down at my black rain boots that come up to my knees getting irritated with looking at my brothers and Edwards shoes that look like they cost a thousand dollars each.

"I know how this is going to work, we are going to the dinner where everyone hangs out and then you guys will, of course find the popular group that will see you and start going 'OMG! Like! Look who it is!' and I will go and read my book in the corner or help out in the back. Got it? Good." I look at them seeing them look surprised yet they have the decency to look embarrassed cause that's exactly how it was going to go.

"I will even take my own car and you can just follow me." I start walking over to my car and when I hear no protests of this I feel my eyes start to sting with the tears that are coming.

They're just like the rest.

As I pull my dress down my light pink t-shirt under my rain jacket I start the engine and turn on the radio. I also looked in the review mirror to make sure they were following me.

On comes of course Edward Cullen! Who else! It sucks because this is the only good radio station around here. I had no choose but to sing along I suppose.

_**(A/N: Whtaya Want From Me Adam Lambert)**_

_Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly

There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

So  
Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
(Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

The song ended as I pulled into the parking lot at the dinner and noticed that all the 'cool kids' where there. Oh joy.

I grabbed my bag that held my journal, book, and diner outfit. I had a feeling I would be working tonight.

Ignoring the 'diner girl' comments by the booth in the back and the following 'OMG EDWARD CULLEN'S' I went to the counter to talk with Justine, one of the waitresses who seemed distressed.

"Hey Justine, what's wrong?" I asked hopping onto one of the stools.

She looked up surprised from her phone and gave me a half smile, "Oh hey kiddo, sorry I'm just freaking out my brother is in the hospital again, " She said, rolling her eyes, we both then say at the same time, "Sports injury." I give her a smile back and she laughs.

If no one knew any better you would think we were sisters cause she had long brown hair and brown eyes and is about an inch shorter than me. But you can see the similarities in us, though our smiles are way different. Justine is in college right now working to raise money, and help her parents out since her dad lost his job. Her brother unfortunately can be a real big handle, even though he is only 12.

"Well why don't you go and see how he is, and I'll take over from here. You can still be clocked in and I'll clock you out." I say to, thanking god I remembered my uniform.

She looks up startled by this but also kind of thankful, "Oh Bella I couldn't its your day off and-" She looks over to the popular table, she knows how horrible they can be to me.

I shake my head, "Don't even give it a second thought, go and see how Kyle is and I will take care of this."

She suddenly smiles and squels giving me a hug over the counter rushing to get her stuff. "I will pay you back for this I swear, you are an angel sent from above! I will try to come back to make the end of my shift I swear!" She says kissing me on the forehead then running out the door.

Angela the cook laughs and says, "Kyle got another sports injury?"

I laugh and nod my head. Angela shakes her head laughing and tells me to go change in the back.

Now unfortunate the uniform is one of those old 80's ones you know baby doll pink that comes up mid-thigh and has a white apron around the waist. Usually I wear my white tennis sneakers, but I forgot mine and I have to wear my black knee high rain boots. Super fun, thank god I shaved today!

I pull my hair into a low ponytail as I come out and I see All the popular kids flocking around Edward and Emmett. Figures, Tanya and Kate are in Edwards lap and Rosalie Hale is dangling off of Emmett.

This is going to be fun for sure.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen it's time for some karaoke!" I hear Lydia say as she is on the platform for the mic near the DJ who just happens to be one of our waiters, Ben, (married to Angela the cook) who is AMAZING with the music. He has just about anything anyone wants to sing.

"Alright everyone I have whatever you want to sing so go for it!" Ben says into the mic smiling over at Angela from behind the counter. She blushes and I giggle. I hope I have that some day.

"Order up Bella." Angela says giving me a sympathetic look pointing to the popular table. Of course.

As I balance the trays over to the table I hear a squeakie voice that belongs to Tanya say, "Ooooh! Eddie you should sing one of your songs!" The whole table orchestras with their agreements not acknowledging me as I lay out their food on the table. 'Oh your welcome high school clichés, yeah no problem surviving your wannabe asses. Fine by me really.'

I even see Edward wince at her voice, then look over to me, narrow his eyes and wrap his arm around Tanya and say "Anything fo you baby." He looks at me again as he kisses her check.

I just roll my eyes and say, "You might want to disinfect your lips there Cullen. Or maybe it's the other way around for Tanya. Hmm it could cancel each other out" I wave my hand dismissing it. Then I look at him and Emmett as the whole table acknowledges me and then realizes all their food is in front of them and starts eating, "What can I get the two of you?"

"Well look what the window blow in." Tanya says snarling at me, "It's Bella who never had a fella."

I just roll my eyes and look at her innocently, "Wow how long did it take you come up with that one? You know if you're gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass." Her mouth drops open and everyone is now paying attention. Might as well make it with a big finish. "I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a smarter comeback than that," A chorus of 'oooh' were heard throughout the place, I looked at Emmett and Edward who looked beyond amused, and handed them menu's smiling sweetly. "I will bring you both back waters, just wave me down when you know what to order."

I walk away and go take orders from another table, I so did not need Tanya's attitude right now.

Phil smirked at me and high fived me as I came back from the orders handing them to Angela who was trying to hide her amusement of what just happened.

I leaned against the counter taking a drink of water from one of the waters for the works.

"Damn Bella! That was awesome" Phil said as he started to take his orders from Angela to bring them to the tables. "The Tanya girl is a real witch, someone really needed to put her in her place and I am so glad it was you." He said winking at me and I just laughed

"I try Phil I try just don't tell my mom okay!" He laughed doing the universial sign of my lips are sealed.

All of a sudden I heard a song start up hearing Ben talking, "Alright it seems like we have the actual Edward Cullen here tonight to sing his song 'Trespassing' let's see if he is just as good as he sounds on the radio."

I wiped my head around to see Edward looking right at me.

_**(A/N: Trespassing by Adam Lambert**_

_Well I was walkin for some time  
When I came across this sign  
Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"  
We don't like when visitors come_

"No Trespassing" that's what it said  
At least that's what I could read  
No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!  
Wait till ya get a load of me!

One day I was trippin and that's when I could see  
That the ether that I tapped into could be reality  
It was great, that's when I climbed that optimistic vine  
Once I hit that mountain peak I began to lose my mind

I don't need no sympathy  
I won't cry and whine  
Life's my light and liberty  
And I shine when I wanna shine

Make their faces crack  
There's no turnin back  
Let's GO!

Well I was walkin for some time  
When I came across this sign  
Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"  
We don't like when visitors come

"No Trespassing" that's what it said  
At least that's what I could read  
No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!  
Wait till ya get a load of me!

Hey, ooh ohh

I ain't got BS in my bag  
That's the one thing you can believe  
My heart is gold, my body is glass  
Come on baby, can't you see?

I don't need no GPS  
To show me where to go  
But I can turn into the north pole  
And show you what is cold

I don't need no sympathy  
I won't cry and whine  
Life's my light and liberty  
And I shine when I wanna shine

Make their faces crack (crack)  
There's no turnin back  
Let's GO!

Well I was walkin for some time  
When I came across this sign  
Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"  
We don't like when visitors come

"No Trespassers" that's what it said  
At least that's what I could read  
No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!  
Wait till ya get a load of me!

Wait till ya get a load of me!  
I said wait till ya get a load of me!

Ah

_[x12]_

I ain't stayin' at home  
I got places to roll  
I ain't stayin' at home  
No no no

Hey hey hey  
Hey yeah yeah yeah!

I don't need no sympathy  
I won't cry and whine  
Life's my light and liberty  
And I shine when I wanna shine

Heh heh  
Heh heh  
Heh heh  
Heh heh

Let's GO!

Well I was walkin for some time  
When I came across this sign  
Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"  
We don't like when visitors come

"No Trespassers" that's what it said  
At least that's what I could read  
No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!  
Wait till ya get a load of me!

He had been all over the room touching Tanya's face and kissing her. Ick. He is gonna need a STD shot for that.

Then he went up to Ben and whispered in his ear.

"Oh wait folks Edward here has another song he wants to sing, his song All The Pretty Girls. He is on a role tonight!"

I start to bring my food out to the tables when I feel someone following me and then I hear Edward start to sing right behind me.

_(__**A/N: All The Pretty Girls by fun)**_

_So I call your name, cross my fingers  
uncross the others, hesitate.  
I don't think straight with nothing to prove._

I don't wanna say I'm leaving  
so I'll stay until the weekend.  
And you can take all your things;  
the boxes and rings  
and get going.

'Cause I've been waiting for...

All the pretty girls on a Saturday night.  
Let it be, and come to me with the look in your eyes.  
Will you break and take all the worlds from my mouth?  
I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down.

So I call you out

**Edward is looking into my eyes as he is singing I turn away and Lay the food on the table**_  
Just to feel a little better about myself  
And I do, baby I do.  
'Til their lips start to move,  
and their friends wanna talk music  
I say "I've never heard the tune!"  
But I have, I just hate the band  
'cause they remind me of you._

Every single night ends up the same,

**He looks at me again as I am walking away to grab my trays for the other table**_  
I don't say much at all, but I bring up your name.  
(Over and over and over)  
I think it's striking me out._

All the pretty girls on a Saturday night  
Let it be, and come with me with the look in your eyes.  
Will you break and take all the words from my mouth?  
I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down.  
But not you,  
you still wear boots and your hair is too long

**He looks down at my boots then touches my hair**_  
and then this one doesn't want to admit she's fallen in love  
Oh c'mon, oh c'mon, what's a boy to do  
When all the pretty girls can't measure to you? _**He walks in front of me as I am trying to get past him again I walk around him to try to get to the table but he just walks on the opposite side singing to me**

I don't understand your reasons  
Please just stay over the weekend  
You can't take all those things  
They define you and me  
everything we've become,  
You're all that I need  
Please don't make me face my generation alone.

All the pretty girls on a Saturday night.

**I am against the counter now as he sings to me**_  
Let it be, and come with me with the look in your eyes. _**He makes his eyes level with mine at this**_  
Will you break and take all the words from my mouth?  
I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down.  
But not you,_

I feel your faith is destroying the world  
and then this one never really understood  
the 80s is over and done

**pointing to one of the older women at the counter**_  
Oh c'mon, what's a boy to do,  
when all the pretty girls can't measure to you? _**He looks into my eyes a glint in his eyes**

I feel my heart racing as he is still leaning against me at the counter, but as the music stops and everyone is clapping for him I look away and turn around grabbing one of my dishes. And then turning back to him.

"Would you mind moving out of the way? We have customers." I say to him without looking him in the eyes cause my heart is still pounding since he is standing in front of me looking down at me.

I can feel the glares of Tanya and her posy right now. I hear Edward scoff, and say 'whatever.'

He moves and I can finally exhale. This is going to be a problem.

**A/N: Okay so tell me what you guys think! Review please! It is so greatly appreciated I swear! Thank you again and review, review, REVIEW! XD**

**Love Always,  
BellaLaila87**


	11. AN So sorry Check out CH8 though NEW

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I was wondering if any of you would have any songs that you would like to see Bella or Edward sing in this story if you would like! Just let me know, and also there Chapter 8 was the last chapter that I put up which was the one Before this so sorry again! I just put it up five minutes ago. I will have Chapter 9 up and ready hopefully by tomorrow ;) give me some inspiring songs and I might just have it up sooner **

**Love Always,  
BellaLaila87**


	12. Chapter 9- Love Hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters or Washington ;)**

BPOV

When I drove home from working at the diner I felt my heart still pounding from what had happened. But I don't understand why it is. I didn't really care if Emmett or Edward were coming back here, I just know that I need to get as far away from the guy as possible.

Yes. Edward is attractive.

Yes. He is talented.

Yes. He is man-whore.

No. I would never go out with someone like him.

No. No one like him would EVER go out with someone like me.

So why is my heart still fluttering like this? Why is my mind racing like this. He is an ass. A disgusting ass that kissed Tanya. He has some disease now, it's gross. Ick. I really need to get this out of my system. I have to write a song. And now.

I ran up to my room saying quick hello to my mom and dad, then grab my guitar and just started strumming laying on my bed, door closed slightly, with my legs up against the wall.

_**(A/N: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift unfortunately there is no acoustic version of this song **__** unless you look up her current tour RED and type in the name of the song and the tour.)**_

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly..._

Oh thank god now that that is out of my system. I really needed to let that out so bad. Now I don't have to worry about him at all.

"Well wasn't that a lovely song."

Shit.

EPOV

Listening to that song that she just wrote. _Knowing _she wanted me. Was enough satisfaction to make me smile.

I won.

Now that I know this she will have to say yes to going out with me.

"Well wasn't that a lovely song." I said smirking at her door frame as I watched her back stiffen as she placed her journal and guitar on her desk. She turned slowly her eyes wide like quarters.

"What do you mean?" She asked me looking away trying to be innocent. Like that was going to work. Ha!

"Oh I believe you know exactly what I mean," I'm smirking so bad now, I think my face might be permanetly like this forever, "So what about that date that I asked you about before."

She looked at me with an amused expression, " Oh that's still a no."

Okay smirk gone, irritation back. "Excuse me?"

She laughed holding her stomach, "What did you think, just because I wrote a whimsical song that is SO not about you, that I would just say 'yes' to a arrogant, self-absorbed person like yourself?"

I felt my mouth hang open, "How dare you! You don't know me! I-"

"And you don't know me." She said getting closer her eyes flashing. "You know if you had had the decency to ask me on a date like a_ gentlemen,_ which I realize is a foreign word to you, I might have just said yes to you. " Now she is right in front of me breathing heavy like me. She puts her hand on my chest and I feel the sparks ignite like they did at the diner. What is that?!

Bella lightly pushing out of her bedroom. "Have a good rest of you evening Mr. Cullen." She says her eyes cold and hard. I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Weird.

I turn away when she slams the door.

How am I gonna get in her pants? This isn't just about getting a beautiful girl to go out with me anymore. This is my pride at stack. I heard what those guys were saying at the table at the diner. None and I mean NONE of them could ever get her to go out with them. I have to show them an example of how a real man gets a woman like that.

This is revenge. Oh prepare yourself Bella Swan cause that was only a little charm. I'm turning it on all the way.

BPOV

I can't stand him! Ugh I thank my lucky stars he just did that, otherwise I would have started to have feelings! God he makes me feel sick!

I pull my journal out again I just need to get this out of me, I hate feeling so much anger, so much irritation, so much-much-much..._hate._

**_(A/N: This is Think Like A Man by Orianthi)_**

_Must be you if the phone don't ring_  
_ Here I am obsessing_  
_ He loves me, yeah, he loves me not_  
_ I tell myself I should just learn to shut up_  
_ No I need to be like you_

_ Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb_  
_ Surfin' the channels 'til my senses are numb_  
_ Shorten my attention span,_  
_ I should think like a man_

_ Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away_  
_ Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say_  
_ Disappear and not give a damn_  
_ I should think like a man_  
_ Think like a man_

_ Oblivious it must be nice_  
_ Nothing spoils your appetite_  
_ Your checking out every blonde in sight_  
_ Your telling me that it's just all in my mind_  
_ yeah I want to be like you_

_ Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb_  
_ Surfin' the channels 'til my senses are numb_  
_ Shorten my attention span,_  
_ I should think like a man_

_ Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away_  
_ Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say_  
_ Disappear and not give a damn_  
_ I should think like a man_  
_ I should think like a man_

_ I could save myself so much trouble_  
_ I could save myself this heartache_  
_ But it's the best advice I know I'll never ever take_

_ yeah I got to, I need to, I want to be like you_

_ Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb_  
_ Surfin' the channels 'til my senses are numb_  
_ Shorten my attention span,_  
_ I should think like a man_

_ Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away_  
_ Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say_  
_ Disappear and not give a damn_  
_ I should think like a man_  
_ I should think like a man_  
_ I should think like a man_

I felt myself breathing heavy after writing that song, then I started to write it on guitar, I just felt my anger for Edward build up more and more. I just hate him so much! I just need to ignore him. I won't acknowledge his existence. I could do that.

Right?

(**A/N: Okay short yes compared to the last chapter, but I just wanted to have this chapter good and done. I hope you guys liked it. Bella I promise will put up such a good fight that Edward is going to go out of his mind. This isnt over. Just remember. Bella hasn't meet Alice yet ;) it gets good. It is war.**

**Love Always,  
BellaLaila87**


	13. Chapter 10- The Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters.**

**Dear Readers,  
If you didn't see, I also updated Chapter 9- Love Hate, just recently, so if you haven't read that one yet, please read that one first before this one! There are no songs in this one, it's all read so I hope you enjoy it!**

BPOV

Something has to be done about this guy.

It's the next day and Edward slept over our house. I am now at the diner working my shift, where Edward 'surprisingly' made plans to hang out with Tanya and Lauren. The sluts of Forks High. How convenient.

"Huh, what's up with that kid? I thought he was head over heels in love with you? Not tweedle de and tweedle dumb." Phil says leaning against the counter next to me.

I shoot up caught looking at _him _and then look at Phil completely confused and grossed out. "What?! In _love _with me?! Hell no! He is a self-centered pompous ass and I despise him. And that is only the nice things I have to say about him." I turned away going Angela who was smirking and handed me my orders.

Phil laughed, "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. Someone has a crush!" he says teasing me. Ewe. "And I don't just mean you doll face. Eddie boy over there is fan-girling over there about you." He winks then grabs his order as well for _their_ table.

I watch as Edward looks up quick when I plate is placed in front of him, a glint of something in his eyes. But then nothing. Huh.

I walk over to the older couple that is on the opposite side of the diner. Their names are Jacki and Andrew (Or as Mrs. Gifford calls him Andy) Gifford. They come here every Saturday and Sunday morning. They are everything a fairy tale should be.

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Gifford. Two eggs with a side of bacon and sausage along with chocolate pancakes and whole wheat pancakes for you Mr. Gifford." I said to them smiling. Mr. Gifford's blood pressure had recently gone up, so I bring him whole wheat pancakes now, even though doesn't like it much, he does it for is wife. 50 years together and they are still so in love.

"Bella, dear, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jacki and him Andy?" Mrs. Gifford says to me scolding me but a slight smile peeking through.

I laugh loudly, "800,000. We are currently at 159,873. It's gonna be a while so you guys are just going to have to keep coming back." I said winking at her.

"Oh she's a quick one there Jacki, got a lot of fire in her. The man that marries you is going to be on his toes at all times." Mr. Gifford says, laughing lightly, "But he is going to be a dammed lucky one at that." He pats my hand that is resting on his shoulder where my other was on his wife shoulder.

I blush slightly, then say "What drinks will you guys be trying out today."

Every week that they came, they would pick a different drink on the menu, and have it for the entire weekend.

"Hmmm, well I will try this vanilla latte?" She says looking up at me questioningly, "Is that any good? What's in that one?"

I smile at her, she is too cute! "Well it's a type of coffee, that has vanilla flavoring in it. It is one of my favoirtes but I suggest having a glass of water with it, cause I usually get a headache for a little when I don't hydrate."

She smile up at me brightently, "Well its settled then! I will try a vanilla latte!"

I laugh again, turning to Mr. Gifford, "And what would you like for the day sir?"

Mr. Gifford gives me a look for the 'sir' but ignores it with a smile, looking down at the menu, "I think I will go with a cranberry juice and a glass of water as well. Thank you Bella dear."

I write it down, "Alright I will be bringing up your drinks in a minute."

Mrs. Gifford smiles, "Wonderful dear. Oh how is your mother doing? I heard that your brother and father are here in town!"

Mr. Gifford mumbles to her, "Now Jacki, no gossip you hear?"

She waves him off, "I am not starting gossip, I am just curious. I am not like those awful women Mrs. Newton and Mrs. Mallory. Oh those women need a good knock to the head you knw?" She said getting really heated about it. I just smiled at her. I know she would never start gossip about us. She was just never afraid to ask questions about what was going on. Mrs. Gifford was the one person in this town that knows everything. But only tells certain people who need to know about it what is going on. She is a good person.

"Now. What is the deleyo, or what's the hapes? As you young folk say lately." Mrs. Gifford said causing both me and Mr. Gifford to laugh.

Oh she always knows how to make me laugh. "Well (hee-hee) yes they are both here. I'm not really sure for how long." I pause, saying this softer "But for mom's sake I hope they stay or just leave entirely."

Mrs. Gifford gave me a sympathetic look, taking my hand, "Now don't you worry dear. I saw your father last night in the grocery store. Yes the grocery store, "She repeated when she saw the look of surprise on my face, "trailing after your mother. He won't hurt her again, and I said just that to him when I saw him." Nodding her head. Ah she was never afraid of anyone. Patting my hand again, "Don't you worry. Good things will be coming your way. I can see it."

Mr. Gifford rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Oh here we go again with her 'sight'." But Mrs. Gifford ignored it.

She smiled at me, then looked behind me, then looking back at me seeming suspicious "So what is with the copper-haired boy staring at you so much, is he a 'friend' of yours." She said wiggling her eyebrows. "He seems to be very focused on you and not those other two nasty girls!"

I felt my face go twenty shade of red, "I will just go and get your drinks now I will be right back." Mr. Gifford was laughing so loud now and Mrs. Gifford shouted after me, "I'll find out soon enough missy, just you wait." While laughing.

Oh that woman is too much, but I love her.

Angela was laughing when I came over to the counter and started making their drinks, "Jacki trying to get the 411 on you and Cullen over there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not that there is any 411 to get, but yes that is what was going on. She is too funny I swear."

"Awe she just cares about you, and wants you to be happy like the rest of us." Angela said, giving me a sweet smile.

I sighed, "I know, it's just…_him?_" My voice full of disgust.

She laughed so loud now the whole diner was looking now, "I think you are the only girl in the entire WORLD that would say that. This is going to be a very, _very_ interesting year. I can feel it." Angela winked at me than got back to making the French toast.

I just rolled my eyes, finishing the drinks.

The rest of the morning went on like that me taking orders and serving them. What also stayed the same was Edward Cullen's presence. OH joy.

All of a sudden a high bell like voice that I have never heard before in my life yelled, "EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? MOM AND DAD HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

I turned towards where Edward was sitting to see a tiny girl, probably around my age maybe with black shot spikey hair, and her hands on her hips. I only could see the back of her but her outfit looked very stylish.

Edward hissed at her, "Alice can't you see I am busy?!"

I grabbed my other dishes that just happened to be at the table next to them. Convenient. Yes.

I got a good look at her now. She had big green eyes like Edwards, must be a family thing, which I assume she is since I remember Edward talking about an Alice that was his cousin.

She scoffed at him, "Yeah. A party at skank table is not what I call important or being busy. Just being nasty." Lauren and Tanya gap at her.

I can't stifle a laugh now and her eyes shoot up to me, narrowing at me, and then opening wide as quarters. She squeals so loud.

Oh boy.

This Alice jumps at me hugging me, thank god I had put down my trays otherwise that would be everywhere.

"OH MY GOD IT IS SO GREAT TO FINALLY MEET YOU BELLA!" She says as she is hugging me.

I pat her on the back not really sure what to do, and I catch Edward's eyes who looks just as confused as I am. That makes two of us, and the rest of the diner.

Alice must realize my confusion, when she pulls back and starts talking once again a mile a minute explaining herself, "I am so sorry! I completely forget to introduce myself, I am Alice. Esme's daughter."

When she says this, everything clicks, "Oh! The new waitress's daughter! Oh it's so great to finally meet you! Esme has talked none stop about you!" I say gushing at her.

As if it is even possible Alice smiles wider and starts jumping, "Yeah! That's my mom! Oh I just know we are going to be best friends! Are you working right now?" SH says asking me looking around us.

I smile, "Yeah I am until 3pm."

Her face drops a little, "Oh." She looks down at her watch then brightens up, "Well its 2:20 right now, once you get off your shift do you want to come over to my place?! I really want to get to know you. After all, my mother has done nothing but _gush _over you!" Alice has an actual genuine smile on as she says this.

I don't know what comes over me, but I just for some reason know I have to say yes, I have to get to know this girl, "Yeah sure!"

Alice squeals once more, "Great! I will come back at 3 to pick you up okay?" She says this as she starts to skip off to the door.

I giggle softly, "Yes that sounds good Alice!"

"See you then!" She shouts already out the door.

I'm shaking my head as I feel everyone's eyes on me, but I don't care. I grab the dirty dishes from Edwards's table, not even acknowledging their looks, and start to walk to the back.

For some reason I have a really, really good feeling about all of this.

APOV

Mom told me that Edward was at the diner since she called Ms. Swan and she asked me to go find him since she had to run to the hospital because dad forgot his lunch. Again. Sometimes I think he just forgets his lunch so that she can come to visit him. Ahh I hope I find my soul-mate here too.

This is where my parents had met when they were in high school. High school sweethearts. So romantic!

When she asked me to go find him, I told her with pleasure. She, of course, told me not to be rude to him. And I wasn't…I was rude to the skanky hoe's he was keeping around him, in turn also insulting him for the company he seems to always have around him.

I hoped that he wasn't the way the tabloids made him out to be. But ever since he has gotten here he is not the cousin that I remember from two years ago. Ever since he dated the famous actress Jessica, he has never been the same. He stopped answering my e-mails, and phone calls.

It was like he had just forgotten all about him, hanging out with James Matters, and those drug heads. I just hope he didn't start drugs while being there. Cause then I will personally kick his sorry ass for putting my aunt and uncle, whom are my god parents, through this.

I was done with his attitude. Just because he is a famous rock-star doesn't mean he can disrespect my parents this way. He has been since he has gotten here. I am tired of it. And I know none of these girls here in Forks are going to put him anywhere other than in their pants.

But when I met Bella there at the diner, I knew she was different. She has a spark inside of her that seems like she is feisty. Like she will defy Edward. I know I like her right away when she laughs at what I said about Edward hanging out at the skank table.

It didn't take me long when I moved here to realize who was worth talking to and who was just a waste of my time. Lauren and Tanya were on the top of the waste of my time list.

Bella, apparently was the outcast of Forks High School though I can't understand why. From what my mom says, she is the sweetest thing she has ever met, and that she is very kind hearted. As does every other adult in the town says about her. Even Mrs. Newton, who I now know is the town gossip, told me that I should make friends with Bella, that she will show me the ropes.

Obviously, since the town gossiper has said something nice about her, she is definitely worth getting to know. But of course the high school gossip is completely different. Bella is apparently social suicide to them. Whatever. I was never one to follow the crowd that's for sure.

While I was there though, I saw something in Edward's eyes when I was talking with Bella. Come to think of it when I walked in, his eyes were glued to her.

This is going to be interesting. Maybe Bella has a hold on Edward that not even he knows she has. She could be just what he needs. Just what the doctor ordered.

Of course I would have to get to know her first to see if she is up for the challenge.

Thank god I love her like a sister already.

Oh! Its 5 minutes to 3! I have to get back to the diner to go and pick Bella up! This is going to be a magical evening, and year. I can just feel it deep inside my bones.

**A/N: So here is Alice, a force to be reckoned with for sure. Haha. But she had something up her sleeves. And when she starts to get to **_**know**_** Bella…just wait for it. They are going to be partners in crime for sure. This story is taking a directions now that I didn't even know it was going in ;) Then again Alice always changes things up haha. I hope you will enjoy!**

**Please I am begging you guys to review and give me some song ideas that you might want to hear in the story or well techinaclly **_**see **_**really. Through me some ideas! And I will give you a shout out.**

**Love Always,  
BellaLaila87**

**Review Please!**

**|**

|

\ | /  
\/


	14. Chapter 11- What A Comedian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will. **

**BPOV**

I got dressed in my normal clothes when my shift ended and texted my mom letting her know what was going on. She, of course, was _thrilled _that I was going somewhere other than the music store and my room. And that it was Esme Cullen's little girl just made it _even_ better.

I slipped on a pair of leggings pulling on my big white sweatshirt without the hood and put on a rainbow tie-dye infinity scarf around my neck keeping my hair in a low ponytail pulling on my black rain boots. I loved keeping it comfy, I didn't really care much of what others thought about what I wear.

Alice was wearing a green dress with a brown belt around her waist and a black jacket and black stockings underneath with a red, orange, white, and blue scarf along with really cute ankle boots that had just a bit of glam. Her hair was pulled into a nice low bun now though a lot of strands hung out around her face since her hair was so short.

I walked out from the back saying bye to everyone, and surprise, surprise, Edward and the Barbie squad where leaving. How strange that worked out huh?

Alice came in then, skipping over to my side, of course when she saw Edward leaving she had to say something, "Wow how nicely planned Edward that you are leaving right this minute at 3 o'clock." She smiles sweetly, "Where are you going?"

Edward narrows his eyes at her, "To hangout with Emmett."

"Hmmm, where though exactly?" Alice pushes. She had noticed he hadn't mentioned where they were going. This better not be going where I think it is.

"To our house, is that a problem." He says snarling practically at her. I groan so loud in annoyance, not really meaning too though. He smirked at me, "Oh why Bella are you just uncomfortable with the thought of being so near me? I know it is hard to be near your crush but you will just have to bear it for a little while. I promise I'll put you out of your misery soon." He winked at me.

I felt the fire in me flare up at his words, oh he is so getting an ear full from me right now, "Seriously? Out of the million of sperms, _yours _was the fastest? Way to go their Lord! I swear to you, guys like you are the _reason_ women go lesbian. Because of your stuck up attitude and douche bag ways." Alice started laughing so hard and Edwards jaw dropped to the floor. Good.

Tanya snapped at me now, oh this should be good, she looks like an angry kitten. A wet washed up angry kitten, "Who do you think you are?! Talking to _the _Edward Cullen like that?! You're lucky your ugly ass is even allowed in the presence of him! And in other words, who picked out your outfit anyway? A deaf guy who hates you?" She said smirking at me. Thinking she was actually insulting me.

I stare at her for a moment. She makes this way to easy. "Okay, first off Tanya its _blind guy_ not deaf. If your going to make an insult at least say it right, and make it a good one. And by the way, Bozo the clown called, he wants his face paint back." I said scoffing at her. Her make up literally looks like it was applied on with a shotgun it's not even funny.

I started to walk out, pulling a dying of laughter Alice out with me. I went to the bed of my truck to get my guitar case out to bring to Alice's house. I never knew when I got inspired, usually just happens randomly. Alice was still laughing, "God *laughs* Bella that-that was priceless! *Haha* did you see his _face ? _That we to good to be true! Oh and Tanya's face? God! You should be a comedian when we graduate!"

I cracked a smile at her, and shrugged, "I watch SNL with my mom. Watch that show for a while and you will have so many comebacks up your sleeves you won't know what to do with them. The whore d'oeuvres make it way to easy for me to make fun of them. They practically hand it to me." Alice laughs again at I assume my whore d'oeuvres comment.

"I bet! Who says small towns aren't interesting." Alice says teasingly. I laugh

"So where is your car at?" I look around the parking lot then stop seeing a bright yellow car, next to a silver vovlvo. I have a feeling that is Alice's. I look at her lifting an eyebrow at the car, and she just winks at me smiling skipping over to it. I sigh, rolling my eyes and follow after her. The Cullen's don't seem to mind flashy things apparently. Wouldn't they get a long with my dad and brother.

As we pull up to the Cullen's home, I realize how closed off they are from the town. So lucky, that's for sure.

As we get out of the car, the front door opens, and out comes Esme Cullen.

"Oh! Bella dear! How are you? I see Alice has found you." She says coming over to hug me, winking at Alice.

I laugh, cause that is basically what had happened. Alice had found me. "Yeah pretty much, that's the story."

Esme smiles at me then turns to Alice, "So is Edward on his way home now? Did you find him?"

Alice rolls her eyes now, with an annoyed look, "Yes I found him, no I did not insult him. He will be here soon with Bella's brother Emmett."

Esme nods sympathetically to Alice. "Well alright then, why don't you girls head on in and grab a snack? And if you want Bella you can stay for dinner if you would like? I have plenty of food for everyone. I always cook for more than the three- will now four of us." She is smiling kindly at me. I can't help but smile back.

"Yeah I would like that Esme, I just have to check with my mom." I explained to her. She told me from day one that I was to call her Esme and nothing else or she wouldn't answer a single would I was saying to her. She was serious, she want kidding. She did that to me for over 10 minutes when we first met.

She smiled so wide, you could see the dimples in her cheeks. "Wonderful! Just let me know alight?" I nodded back to her, "Good dinner should be ready by 6 once Carlisle is off from his shift." Esme tells us as she is waling up the stairs into their house, well mansion is the proper word.

"Thanks mom! Come on Bella let's go in before it rains! I got something for you." Alice says winking from the last part.

Oh this should be good.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this is short, but I just needed to get this chapter out there. My mind is in other places right now, I promise the chapters will become longer, have no fear ;) Thanks so much for the reviews as well! They really mean the world to me. Thanks again and I hope you liked.**

**Love Always,  
BellaLaila87**

**(Reviewsarealwayswelcome)**


End file.
